


A Father's Teachings

by TheAndorianMiningConsortium



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Family, Father and Son, Klingons, Other, bad language warning, mention of gross stuff warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndorianMiningConsortium/pseuds/TheAndorianMiningConsortium





	A Father's Teachings

Martok often slept in the captain's chair. He found it convenient, for in this way he could keep a good portion of his attention fixated on the activity of the bridge- still listening to the conversations that went on around him even as he slipped into slumber. He slept lightly when he wanted to, rarely snored, and was able to rouse himself with such speed and efficiancy that you might be forgiven for thinking that he'd never slept at all - had, in fact, been pretending the entire time. And when he fell silent, Martok found, the crew never quite knew for certain whether he was awake or asleep - his hair shadowed enough of his face that one could not easily see at a glance - so they did not relax their guard for a second. _Good_ , he thought to himself with satisfaction. This was just the way he liked it. A crew that is relaxed, is more prone to mistakes - one that is kept on its toes is ready and able to take on anything.

However, this was the first time in years that Drex had been on board his ship, and that put a slightly different spin on things...

"So," Drex remarked loudly to anyone who would listen, "I told him I would slice his throat if he didn't give me back my money. And do you know what he said?! He said, 'a contract is a contract!'" A sharp thumping sound told Martok that his son had just hammered his fist against a console in anger. "And then I drew my knife, and that despicable little _petaQ_ ran away! Grrr!!"

An embarrassed silence, marked only by a few coughs, answered Drex's monologue, and Martok knew that they were glancing in his direction. Obviously, Drex had forgotten that his father was able to hear and understand everything, even when asleep, and had absolutely no idea that Martok was painfully aware of everything he was saying.

And then came the clincher. Drex's most embarrassing moment yet. "My father," he said, dropping his voice to a slightly lower volume, but not nearly low enough to avoid being overheard, "would kill me if he knew this. But..." he paused for effect, and Martok, in his mind's eye, could practically see his toothy, self-satisfied smile as he turned his gaze upon every member of the bridge. "...when he wasn't looking, I pissed in the Ferengi's drinking water. Ha ha! He won't show such dishonour to a Klingon warrior ever again!"

That was enough. Martok snapped himself awake, and in the next instant, had leapt from the chair, grabbed Drex by the throat and thrown him to the floor. "When did this happen?!" he demanded.

Beneath him Drex stuttered, too startled with dumbfounded surprise to think of an answer on the spot.

Martok tightened his grip. "Answer me," he said in a low, warning growl.

"Grrr!" Drex spat back at him.

"Answer!" Martok repeated. "Or I shall tell your mother everything you just said!"

That did it. A flicker of horror crossed over his son's face, and then slowly, in a voice that grew heavy with a slight sense of shame, Drex spoke.

"Sixteen years ago," he muttered.

That... _wasn't_ what Martok had expected his son to say. He stared back, eye widening with surprise. "When you were four years old?" He relaxed his grip slightly, allowing Drex to breathe more easily.

"That is correct," Drex spluttered, then he gave his father a half-hearted kick in the stomach. "Let me go. Or I will piss in _your_ drinking water, too!" He was joking, that was obvious, so Martok released him. Drex heaved himself upright, then pushed himself to his feet.

"And you concealed this behaviour from your own family? What made you think of doing something like this?!"

"You do not want to know the answer to that question!"

"Speak!" growled Martok.

Glowering, Drex raised his head and gave his father a look that was half angry, half triumphant. "I saw _you_ doing the same thing," he admitted, "when I was a child, and that business man visited us, and tried to confiscate your money. Do you remember? I saw _you_ pissing in _his_ drink, when he wasn't looking. I suppose I learnt from the best."


End file.
